


Kanarialintuni

by Afeni



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: F/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afeni/pseuds/Afeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuja saapuu ensimmäistä kertaa Alexandrian linnaan suorittamaan tehtäväänsä Kuolemanenkelinä. Samalla hän huomaa jotain erittäin mielenkiintoista, jonka päättää saada itselleen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kanarialintuni

Kesäpäivä oli tyypillisen kaunis. Vaikka Usva oli levinnyt mantereelle, Alexandria sijaitsi niin korkealla, että siellä saattoi nauttia auringonpaisteesta. Minä en tosin ymmärtänyt, mitä nautittavaa siinä oli. En tuntenut iloa, kun auringon lämpö sipaisi kasvojani. En tainnut tuntea muutenkaan mitään.

Olin täällä vain suorittamassa tehtävääni. Minä, Kuolemanenkeli. Hymy nousi huulilleni, kun ajattelin taas kerran, miten olin pelastanut oman nahkani. Olin sysännyt typerän pikkuveljeni tähän maailmaan vuosia sitten avuttomana rääpäleenä. Jos minulla oli onnea, hän oli jo kuollut. Vain minä olin jäljellä, vain minä saatoin viedä suunnitelman loppuun.

Vihdoin pystyin aloittamaan kunnolla. Olin juonitellut iät ja ajat Alexandrian kuninkaan pään menoksi. Kun kääkkä vihdoin oli kuollut, olin joutunut odottamaan vielä tovin tilaisuuttani. Vasta nyt olin menossa tapaamaan kuningatar Brahnea. Ja voi kyllä, odotin tuota tapaamista.

Marssin pihan halki kenenkään estämättä. En ehkä nauttinut auringosta, mutta tästä tunteesta minä nautin. Vallasta. Vapaudesta. Niiden yhdistelmästä.

Katseeni kiinnittyi tyttöön, joka kulki pihalla. Hänen kaulallaan roikkui sädehtivä jalokivi, jonka merkityksen saatoin helposti arvata. Ivallinen hymy nousi uudestaan kasvoilleni, kun kuljin hänen ohitseen. Näin tytön poskien punertavan. Kyllä vain, yksi hymy oli riittänyt saamaan hänet ansaani. Jonain päivänä poimisin työni hedelmät ja saisin hänet ojentamaan tuon jalokiven minulle täysin vapaaehtoisesti.

Jatkoin matkaani sisälle linnaan. Typerän näköiseen haarniskaan pukeutunut sotilas tuli minua vastaan ja kehotti seuraamaan. En vaivautunut puhumaan miehelle, mutta kuljin hänen perässään, kun hän opasti minut kuninkaalliseen vastaanottosaliin. Kuinka kauan olinkaan odottanut tätä hetkeä!

Minun on myönnettävä, että järkytykseni olisi ollut suuri, jos en olisi nähnyt kuningatarta jo aiemmin. Läheltä katsottuna hän näytti tosin vielä rumemmalta. Pidin mielipiteen itselläni ja polvistuin uhkean naisen eteen. Suukotin jopa hänen kättään, vaikken olisi halunnut koskea siihen.

”Tämä on minulle suuri kunnia, Teidän korkeutenne.” Lausuin jokaisen sanan äärimmäisen huolellisesti ja katsoin kuningatarta suoraan silmiin. En antanut inhotukseni paistaa kasvoiltani, sillä tiesin naisen olevan tärkeä suunnitelmieni kannalta.

”Voitte poistua, kapteeni Steiner”, kuningatar huomautti, kun olin taas noussut seisomaan. Hyvä, en kaivannut yleisöä seuraamaan tulevaa näytöstä.  
”Mutta Teidä…”  
”Sanoin, että voitte poistua!” nainen kivahti. Hän näytti yhtä aikaa kiukkuiselta ja surulliselta. Se oli vain hyvä, sillä silloin minun oli helpompi vaikuttaa hänen mieleensä. Kaikki menisi varmasti suunnitelman mukaan.  
”Kyllä, Teidän korkeutenne”, ruosteinen ritari vastasi. Miksi kuningatar edes piti tuollaista naurettavaa pelleä alaisenaan?

Ruosteläjä kolisteli pois paikalta. Kuningatar vajosi valtaistuimelleen, johon hädin tuskin mahtui. Veikkasin, että nainen söi suruunsa, sillä hän oli taatusti lihonut siitä, kun olin nähnyt hänet viimeksi.

”Olen kiireinen nainen, herra Kuja, joten menkäämme suoraan asiaan”, kuningatar aloitti. ”Sanoitte viestissänne, että teillä on minulle tarjous, josta en voi kieltäytyä. Suoraan sanottuna en jaksa uskoa väitteeseenne.”  
”Voitte tehdä päätöksenne, kun olette kuulleet tarjoukseni, Teidän korkeutenne”, vastasin.  
”Minä kuuntelen.”

Astuin lähemmäs ja tartuin uudestaan kuningattaren sinertävään, turpeaan käteen. Odotin hänen nykäisevän sen otteestani, mutta sen sijaan hän salli kosketukseni.  
”Otan syvästi osaa miehenne poismenon vuoksi. Minulla saattaa olla jotain, mikä voi tuoda lohtua lohduttomuuteen”, kerroin.  
”En usko, että voitte auttaa minua siinä”, kuningatar vastasi. ”Ette voi tuoda miestäni takaisin eikä kukaan voi korvata häntä.”  
”Ei, sitä en voi tehdä, mutta voin ojentaa teille koko maailman tarjottimella. Saisitte kaiken, kaikki olisi teidän vallassanne”, selitin naiselle samalla, kun silittelin hänen sormiaan. Hänen täytyi olla todella yksinäinen, sillä hän ei estänyt minua, vaikka olin jo ylittänyt säädyllisyyden rajat. Tai kenties jopa miestään sureva nainen lankesi kasvojeni kauneuteen ja ääneni pehmeyteen. Ei Garland ollut tehnyt minusta kaikkien kauneinta genomia turhan takia.  
”Mitäpä minä maailmalla tekisin…” nainen kuiskasi.

Hymyilin ja kohotin toisen käteni. Tiesin toimivani jo liian uskaliaasti, mutta pian kuningatar ei enää tajuaisi sitä. Sipaisin naisen poskea ja sain hänet hätkähtämään.  
”Teidän korkeutenne, mikään ei ole kiehtovampaa kuin nainen, joka hallitsee koko maailmaa”, lausuin. ”Kaikki kumartaisivat teitä, polvistuisivat eteenne vain saadakseen armonne osakseen. Voisitte tehdä mitä vain eikä kukaan estäisi Teitä.”  
”Herra Kuja, jos ette…”

En antanut naisen lopettaa lausettaan vaan heilautin kättäni hänen silmiensä edessä. Keskityin mutisemaan sanat hyvin hiljaa ja annoin voiman valua vasenta kättäni pitkin, kunnes se tavoitti sormenpäät ja syöksyi niiden kautta kuningattareen. Kun peräännyin, naisen katse oli sumentunut.

”Tarjouksenne kuulostaa kieltämättä kiehtovalta. Sallikaa minun pohdiskella sitä jonkin aikaa”, kuningatar sanoi.  
”Palaan viikon päästä tähän samaan aikaan. Tuon mukanani teille myös lahjan”, vastasin. ”Toivon tuolloin saavan vastauksenne.”

Kuningatar suostui pyyntööni. Uskoin loitsuni riittävän viikoksi, sen jälkeen minun olisi vahvistettava sitä. Kunhan toistaisin sen riittävän monta kertaa, kuningattaren mieli olisi lopullisesti käsissäni. Hänestä tulisi vain yksi osanen sotakoneistossani.

”Vielä yksi kysymys, Teidän korkeutenne”, lisäsin ennen poistumistani. Muistin jotain, mistä minun piti ottaa selvää.  
”Mitä vain, herra Kuja.”  
”Tapasin linnan pihalla kauniin nuoren naisen, joka kantoi jalokiveä kaulallaan”, huomautin.  
”Hän on tyttäreni, prinsessa Garnet”, kuningatar kertoi. Nyökkäsin, kaikki sujui paremmin kuin olin kuvitellut. Prinsessa toki tarvitsisi puolison. Voisin helposti suostutella sekä äidin että tyttären. Ehkä en tyytyisikään pelkkään jalokiveen, kun minulla oli mahdollisuus napata sievä lintunen häkkiini.  
”Mikä mahtaa olla tuon hänen kantamansa kiven salaisuus? Se suorastaan huokui voimaa”, kysyin suoraan.  
”Se on valtakunnan arvokkain kivi, hyvä herra. Se on osa suuremmasta kivestä, joka jaettiin osiin kauan sitten. Alexandrian prinsessat ovat siitä saakka kantaneet sitä kaulallaan”, kuningatar kertoi auliisti.

Nyökkäsin hymyillen. Olin siis aavistanut oikein. Kun saisin kiven ja kolme sen sisarusta, Alexander olisi minun. Se takaisi voittoni ja varmistaisi minulle ikuisen elämän. Gaia ja Terra saisivat uuden valtiaan, jonka voima ylittäisi kaiken.

~o~

”Miksi meidän on kannettava tämä laatikko?”  
”Miksi kannettava meidän tämä laatikko on?”

Pakotin tyynen ilmeen kasvoilleni, mutta salassa olin vain tyytyväinen päästessäni eroon hovinarrikaksikosta. He saisivat toimia silminäni ja korvinani kuninkaallisessa linnassa, kun en itse ollut paikalla. Lisäksi säästyisin kuuntelemasta heidän raivostuttavaa kälätystään. Elefanttilady saisi nauttia siitä puolestani.

Tällä kertaa minut johdatti kuningattaren luokse nainen, jonka leveillä lanteilla keikkui hienoin koskaan näkemäni miekka. Tunnistin kenraali Beatrixin, sillä olin nähnyt hänet monesti vartioimassa kuningatarta ja kuningasta, kun nämä olivat olleet edustustehtävissä.

Kenraali nyrpisti nenäänsä Zornille ja Thornille. Onneksi nainen ei ollut päättävässä asemassa, sillä tämä ei taatusti olisi halunnut hovinarreja linnaan. Epäilin myös, ettei häntä ollut yhtä helppo lumota kuin kuningatarta. Onneksi minun ei tarvinnut yrittääkään, sillä kenraali oli velvollinen tottelemaan elefanttiladyn jokaista oikkua.

Tapasin turpean kuningattaren jälleen vastaanottosalissa. Zorn ja Thorn asettivat laatikon keskelle lattiaa ja jäivät seisomaan sen molemmin puolin. Valitettavasti kaksoset eivät pysyneet täysin paikoillaan, se tuntui olevan heille mahdotonta.

”Mitä tämä tarkoittaa, herra Kuja?” kuningatar tiedusteli minulta. Hänen äänessään oli lievästi tyly sävy. Astuin kiireesti eteenpäin ja toistin aiemman loitsuni. En halunnut riskeerata nyt mitään. Kaiken oli sujuttava täydellisesti näytelmän käsikirjoituksen mukaan.  
”Toin teille lahjan, Teidän korkeutenne”, vastasin perääntyessäni. ”Zorn ja Thorn ovat palveluksessanne tästä päivästä lähtien. Heidän ainoa tarkoituksena on huvittaa Teitä aina, kun niin tahdotte.”  
”Otan tämän lahjan vastaan ilolla, se lämmittää murtunutta sydäntäni”, nainen hymähti. Pian hän jo söisi kädestäni. Ei sillä, että olisin halunnut päästää häntä niin lähelle.  
”Tässä ei kuitenkaan ole vielä kaikki”, lisäsin. ”Zorn ja Thorn!”

Hovinarrikaksoset tanssivat pari kierrosta laatikon ympärillä, ennen kuin avasivat sen. Sisältä paljastui heitä hieman pidempi olento, jonka olin nimennyt Musta Maagi 1:ksi.   
”Tämä nukke tulee myös Teidän palvelukseenne. Sen tuhovoima on valtaisa, sen avulla voitte voittaa jokaisen taistelunne”, kerroin kuningattarelle.  
”Nukenko?” nainen kummasteli.  
”Tämä nukke on paljon enemmän kuin nukke.”

Napsautin sormiani, ja nukke kohotti päätään. Sen keltaiset silmät alkoivat hehkua suuren hatun lierin alla, kun se käveli ulos laatikosta. Olin käyttänyt sen luomiseen Usvaa ja magiaa. Se oli testikappaleeni. Pian voisin valmistaa lisää nukkeja ja vahvistaa niillä Alexandrian armeijaa.

Kuningatar tarkkaili nukkea selvästi kiinnostuneena. Kerroin sen olevan pelkkä prototyyppi, mutta pienellä kehittelyllä siitä saisi paremman. Pian voisimme aloittaa massatuotannon. Koko ajan elefanttilady nyökkäili puheilleni. Maltoin tuskin odottaa, että pääsisimme kunnolla aloittamaan.

~o~

Ilta oli pimentynyt. Olin lähes tyytyväinen. Jos ei laskettu sitä, että prototyyppini oli onnistunut jotenkin karkaamaan linnasta jokin aika sitten, kaikki oli mennyt suunnitelmieni mukaan. Käsikirjoitusta oli seurattu pilkun tarkasti. Nyt sain jo liikkua linnassa vapaasti, rämisevä ruosteritari tai nenäänsä nyrpistelevä Alexandrian naisarmeijan toivo eivät varjostaneet minua käytävillä. Oli aika siirtyä näytelmän toiseen näytökseen.

Suuntasin itsevarmat askeleeni raollaan olevalle ovelle. Kanarialintuni laulu kantautui käytävälle, suloinen laulu. Olin melko varma, että olin kuullut kappaleen joskus aiemminkin, mutten muistanut missä.

Astuin ovesta sisään ja suljin sen perässäni. Lintusen laulu katkesi kuin leikaten, kun hän kavahti seisaalleen ja kääntyi tuijottamaan minua. Puna nousi pitkin hänen sievää kaulaansa aina poskille asti. Annoin katseeni vaeltaa edestakaisin hänen valkoiseen yöpaitaan verhotulla vartalollaan. Prinsessa oli epäilemättä minua nuorempi, mutta silti jo lähes nainen.

Prinsessa perääntyi ikkunalleen, kunnes löi selkänsä sen pieleen. Hymy kasvoillani kävelin hänen luokseen. Katseeni hipaisi hänen kaulassaan roikkuvaa kristallia, mutta käännyin pian katsomaan häntä silmiin. Luomet räpsyivät nopeasti. Tyttöparka näytti yhtä aikaa pelokkaalta ja hurmaantuneelta. Tuskinpa kukaan koskaan oli lähestynyt häntä näin röyhkeästi.

”Teidän ei pitäisi olla täällä”, prinsessa kuiskasi. ”Jos äitini saa tietää…”  
”Hän ei sano mitään”, täydensin lauseen.  
”Hän ei koskaan hyväksyisi tällaista!” prinsessa kuitenkin väitti.  
”Entäpä te? Hyväksyisittekö te?” kysyin ja tartuin tytön käteen. Hän yritti nykäistä sen otteestani, mutten päästänyt irti vaan kohotin sen huulilleni. ”Haluatteko olla kanarialintuni?”  
”Mitä oikein tarkoitatte?”

Jäin hetkeksi katselemaan tytön kasvoja. Nautin niin ilmeestä, joka kertoi, että ainakin hetken hän oli halunnut vastata myöntävästi.

”’Rakkahin prinsessain, kätösenne ojentakaa vain’”, aloitin. ”’Sydäntäni hipaiskaa, sillä saitte sen jo laulamaan.’”  
”’Parahin Marcus, en tehdä niin saata, sillä silloin voisin julman kohtalon sulle taata. Sitä kestää en vois, vaan sydämeni kuolisi pois’”, prinsessa vastasi.   
”Lordi Avon on suosikkikirjailijani”, huomautin. ”Kuinka kiehtovasti hän käyttääkään sanojen taikaa. Jonain päivänä tahdon luoda yhtä täydellisen näytelmän kuin hän.”  
”Todellako?” Näytti siltä, että tytön uteliaisuus ja ihastus olivat voittamassa pelon.

Nojaudun eteenpäin ja painoin toisen käteni ikkunanpieltä vasten aivan prinsessan pään viereen. Kuulin hänen vetävän syvään henkeä. Niin nuori, niin sievä. Melkein liian kaunis kahlittavaksi, mutta silti aioin tehdä niin. Voitto tulisi olemaan minun. Sitä odotellessa saatoin jopa hieman leikitellä tulevalla palkkiollani.

”Todella”, vastasin prinsessalle. Vein käteni hänen päänsä taakse, ennen kuin hän ehti esittää lisää kysymyksiä, ja painoin huuleni hänen huuliaan vasten. Niiden maku muistutti tuoretta kirsikkaa, mutta hän ei vastannut suudelmaani. Annoin käteni vaeltaa pitkin hänen silkkisiä hiuksiaan, alas yöpaidan selkämystä. Prinsessa painoi vapaan käteensä rintaani vasten ja yritti epätoivoisesti työntää minut irti itsestään.

Naurahdin prinsessan suuta vasten ja vetäydyin kauemmas. Soin hänelle vielä ivallisen hymyn, ennen kuin käännähdin kannoillani ja kävelin takaisin ovelle.  
”Nuku hyvin, kanarialintuni. Me tapaamme vielä”, kuiskasin ja livahdin käytävään.

Minun näytelmäni oli vasta alkamassa.


End file.
